


On that other program

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On that other program

Richard returned home from his trip abroad, finding that his wife had organized a small dinner party. Jeremy and James were both there; he shared what he had seen on that mountain in Hawaii when he looked through the finder. They both had done shows in the recent past that talked about the sciences and innovations to help man look up into the heavens.

In the dark, he stood away from the house, looking up in the sky. He felt a presence beside him. He didn’t look away knowing it was them, he just kept looking up, thinking of space.


End file.
